My Time now
by Akida20
Summary: Izzabella Turk is now a doctor at scared heart, Doctor Cox is her Cheif of Medicine, the janitor is out to get her and JD is her Residency Doctor. Will the family business turn out to be all its cracked up to be?


Isabella Turk sighed deeply, trying to clear her head of the noises around her. Smoothing down her blue scrubs she walked towards the doorway of Sacred Heart hospital, catching her reflection in the glass, her hazel eyes were wide in fear, while her wavy dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her dark skin seemed to pale as she realized she looked like a scared five year old.

Entering the doorway she heard someone call to her, "Door wont open." She turned around to see an old angry man staring at her from a ladder by one of the doors that she had just entered through. "I'm sorry?" She asked, hoisting her rucksack further up onto her shoulder.

"The door won't open, every fifth cycle it gets stuck." Izzy had no idea what to say to this, but didn't want to seem rude on her first day, "Maybe it's a pin?" She suggested helpfully when he's expression hardened.

"Did you stick a pin in here?" She shook her head quickly

"No, of course not." He crossed his arms.

"If I find a pin in here you'll be sorry." She backed away slowly as though this would somehow help.

"Hey watch out!" She spun round as she entered the main reception hallway just in time to miss being hit by a gurney that was being wheeled quickly by two paramedics. "Hey s-sorry!" She called after them, "Do you know where I can f-"she began to call then realized it was useless as they disappeared down the corridor.

Making her way to the reception desk she looked at nurse hopefully who, despite the amount of paper work in her arms looked at her with kind tired eyes, "New intern?" Izzy nodded, "Third floor, you don't want to be late for the Chief of medicine."

Izzy thanked her reverently and began to run, holding her stethoscope tight to her body with one hand and holding onto one of the straps of her rucksack.

She skidded into the intensive care unit just in time to see another old, angry looking man walk past the nurse's station, holding a clipboard glancing at it occasionally.

"Newbie's" He snapped and all the new interns jumped gathering closer together as if that would protect them. "I am Doctor Cox, your chief of medicine, after I finish speaking you will find your residency Doctor and get your pagers, then you will get to work. Don't kill anyone." After his heart filled speech he walked off, white lab coat flapping around him.

"That made me feel so secure and welcome," Izzy turned to see a tall dark haired intern smiling at her with intense green eyes and she smiled back.

"I know what you mean, I have chills. I'm Izzy Turk," she held out a hand and he shook it, "Tom Jackson, but everyone calls me TJ," he looked around to see the other interns wander off in groups of two and threes striking up small conversation, "I suppose we better go find our resident Doctor," he looked down at his clipboard, "Mine's a Doctor John Dorian, who's yours?"

Her eyes brightened as they began to walk down one of the corridors, careful to avoid the doctors and nurses that walked up and down the corridors carrying papers or wheeling machines. "Mine's JD as well."

"JD?" He asked blankly.

"Oh sorry, Doctor John Dorian is my father's best friend, my dad's a surgeon and my mom's a nurse. Doctor Dorian's wife is also a doctor, although she went into private practice, you could say I went into the family business. What about your family?" TJ cocked his head to the side he seemed to think about the question for a moment,

"My mom works as a nursery teacher while my dad is a lawyer, I think, haven't seen him in awhile."

They didn't have any time to chat any longer as a somewhat high pitched voice called out, "Izzy!!!" A doctor ran up to them, smiling with an expression of what TJ could only call geek joy plastered all over his face. The doctor was at least in his mid forties with dark, almost black hair that was moosed in an upwards fashion.

"Hi Doctor D, do you have my pager?" Izzy asked, smiling at her father's best friend, loving his clumsiness, "Yeah, they're here somewhere." The older doctor seemed to rummage through his lab coat pockets, and then into the pockets of his smart black trousers.

"How many pockets do you have?" TJ asked and JD looked at him, as if only just realizing he was there. "You must be my other intern Tom Jackson, I'm Doctor Dorian, but I'm loving the Doctor D by the way Izzy, ah! Here we are."

He pulled out two small black boxes and handed them both one, "These will be your life, keep them near you at all times, if you go to the locker room first you can put away your bags, then go to nurse station one on the second floor and you'll find your patient lists." He seemed to drift off for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Go go go, and have fun!"

He walked off then smiling happily and Izzy chuckled, "He seems nice, I've heard some bad rumours of resident doctors from some residents." TJ observed.

"Yeah I have to, I tried asking my parents about Doctor Cox, our chief of medicine once but they just shook their heads and gave me looks of pity." TJ pulled a face,

"You don't exactly make me feel happy and secure either now."

Izzy laughed as they made their way into the locker room, separating for a moment as the realized their lockers were in different sections. She dumped her bag into her locker and sat down briefly on the long bench, letting herself wonder how the day was going to unfold.

* * *

**My first scrubs fan-fic, set in the future, Turk's daughter has all growed up now and is a doctor aswell! Keep an eye out for familiar people because they will be there! It's not all about Izzy :D reviews would be welcome!**

**P.S. The pin in the door was an idea i got obviously from scrubs, credit goes to the creaters, but i thought it would be interesting for Izzy to have some of the same problems that JD had.**


End file.
